


How It Feels To Have A Heartbeat

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [22]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Spouse, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Fade to Black, Flirting, Hotels, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Middle of Everywhere Era, Sad, Sad Ending, Sibling Incest, Sleepiness, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Taylor knows there are some things he shouldn't ask Zac but he asks them anyway.





	How It Feels To Have A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 of 25.  
> Prompt: All Night Long

Taylor raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Zac once they reached their hotel room after the show. Both were clearly exhausted but Zac had made some offhand comment about how he could go all night long and Taylor wondered if he meant that.

After all he knew Zac was indeed capable of having sex all night thanks to the forbidden taboo relationship they indulged in but they had never once had all night sex after a concert.

Not even when they had been horny, crazy teenagers.

"Did you mean it?" Taylor asked curiously as he stripped out of his clothes. Staying in just his boxers as he walked to the bed in the room. "That you could last all night."

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," Zac told him after he too had stripped down to just his boxers. Joining Taylor on the bed. "Why, did you want to test out what I said?" he asked teasingly.

Taylor looked away from Zac as he blushed because it seemed like Zac knew he did and was going to tease him over it. Which was a very Zac thing to do.

His baby brother was known to be an asshole at times and somehow, even despite that, Taylor still loved him. Still wanted to be with him. Wouldn't change the fact that he hadn't settled down with anyone because he had Zac regardless of the fact that they could never be public.

He didn't need the public to know. He just needed Zac to know that he loved him and only wanted him and to know the same in return.

He did know and he was sure Zac did too or Zac would have found someone else by now as well.

"I think you know I do," Taylor answered as he leaned just a bit closer to Zac. "I think the real question here is if you can even get it up and last all night," he retorted deciding to give Zac as good as Zac could give to him because he was just as much of an asshole as Zac.

Though Taylor was sure there were some who would say he was an even bigger asshole than Zac. He'd disagree there, but that was just him. He'd disagree with a lot of things people thought of him.

Like how they thought he was attracted to anyone of age. He was and had only ever been attracted to Zac. He just sometimes had to make himself seem like a whore to stop people from suspecting.

Even that wasn't enough since his own fans seemed to ship him and Zac. Luckily though, he wasn't sure if people saw everything, or believed in what they shipped, but they saw enough to know that Zac was Taylor's favorite person.

More so than Isaac would ever be. Bless Isaac's well intending heart.

Taylor had never asked Zac if he was his favorite person but he assumed he was. Hadn't seen Zac fawning over Isaac like he did him.

He may have been concerned if he had because he knew what it could mean and he didn't want to entertain the idea of Zac fucking Isaac.

Zac let out a laugh, "We both know I can," he muttered and before Taylor could reply Zac's lips were on his own and his eyes were falling shut.

His mouth was soon responding to the kiss and kissing Zac back. His hands going to rest on Zac's cheeks as he moved even closer to his brother. Almost wishing to be closer still even if he knew he would be soon enough.

Because soon enough Zac would be inside of him. Letting him see if his baby brother really could go all night long or if it was just Zac running his mouth.

Which Zac had a habit of doing.

*****

Laying beside Zac later that night Taylor was catching his breath as he looked up at the ceiling. A smirk on his lips as Zac laid beside him breathing just as hard.

"You know you didn't last all night," Taylor spoke up listening to Zac growl beside him. "You didn't even last two fucking hours buddy."

Zac growled once more before laughing softly. "Are you complaining about being fucked good no matter how short it was?"

"No," Taylor told him as he turned on his side to look at him. "But I am complaining that you lied about your ability to last long," he teased him watching as Zac turned his head a playful glare on his face. "But I love you regardless of that."

"You better love me," Zac told him before leaning in to peck his lips. "Sometimes I fear you have regrets you know," he stated and his words made Taylor frown.

He hadn't ever known that Zac worried that he may have regrets. He didn't and he thought Zac would know that. That his brother could feel it every time they were together. Obviously he couldn't and knowing that did hurt Taylor.

It hurt him more than he knew how to describe really.

"I don't," Taylor reassured him as he moved in to lay his head on Zac's chest. Listening to his brother's heartbeat. "I could never regret a moment I spend with you."

Zac sighed and it was a heavy sigh. Taylor was afraid of what his brother would end up saying.

"Even though you missed out having a real life? You don't have a wife or kids or anything, and you should have all that," Zac told him sounding like he was genuinely upset that Taylor had missed his chance to have that. "I want that sometimes you know. I mean not the wife but I'd love a husband and a baby."

Taylor looked up at Zac with a frown. "I never wanted any of that," he admitted not sure how to deal with Zac saying he did.

That he wanted a husband and a baby.

"Do you have regrets?" he asked sounding so small. "I mean you know I can't be your husband and we can't have kids together."

Zac seemed to remain silent forever after Taylor's words. Taylor grew scared at what his brother would say to him. Afraid to hear that Zac did have regrets. That he regretted being with Taylor because Taylor kept him from what he had always wanted.

A family and a baby.

"Sometimes maybe," Zac finally spoke and yes, his words did kill Taylor. Taylor was sure of that much and he wasn't even sure what to do or what to say.

So what he did do was move away from Zac. Slipping out of the bed they were on and going to the second bed in the room.

"Taylor," Zac sighed having the audacity to act upset when it was him who had caused this sort of.

In a way Taylor had caused it too by asking that damn question.

"I just need my space," Taylor told Zac honestly as he slipped into the other bed. Turning away from his brother and facing the wall. "Please give me that Zachary."

Zac sighed once more but he stayed silent. Taylor guessing that was Zac's way of letting Taylor know that he'd give him what he wanted. What he had asked for which was space.

Zac was respecting what he wanted and for the first time in what felt like forever Taylor almost wished he hadn't.

He kind of wished Zac were fighting him more on this but he wasn't. He was just giving up which didn't do well to soothe whatever worries that Taylor had now. It only just made his worries worse, but of course he wasn't going to mention it.

Would just keep it to himself until it ate him alive.

Letting his eyes fall shut, Taylor fell into a restless sleep. One wrought with dreams of losing Zac. Of watching Zac get what he wanted with a man who wasn't him.

Zac being happy with a man who wasn't his own brother.


End file.
